


Ni-Knows

by CaptainTardis



Series: Run aStray & Ni-Knows [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Carapace, DJWifi, F/M, Mention of Ladybug, Mentions of Nino training to be the next Guardian, Nino Lahiffe Knows, Nino knows okay, Rena Rouge, he tells Alya, i don’t know how to tag, mentions of Adrien, mentions of chat noir, mentions of marinette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTardis/pseuds/CaptainTardis
Summary: He had had his suspicions before he had become Carapace. Had watched quietly drawing similarities and coincidental occurrences that he really couldn’t ignore. Now Nino was sure he knew the truth… like 100% sure and he couldn’t unsee it.





	1. Ni-Knows

He had had his suspicions before he had become Carapace. Had watched quietly drawing similarities and coincidental occurrences that he really couldn’t ignore. Now Nino was sure he knew the truth… like 100% sure and he couldn’t unsee it.

  
How was he so blind?

  
How was their whole class blind?

  
Better yet…

  
How where THEY SO BLIND?!?

  
Nino let out a long sigh earring him a curious look from his best friend beside him. He shook his head at Adrien and looked to the clock on the wall of the classroom watching it tick towards the end of their last class of the day.

  
The bell wasn’t even done ringing before he had his hand wrapped around Alya’s and all but dragging her from the room quickly leaving both of their best friends watching in confusion. “See you guys later!” He called as a bit of an after thought before they were to far ahead they could hear him.

  
“What’s the hell Nino?!”

  
“We have things to discuss Fox.”

  
Alya fell quiet at the nickname and followed him out of the school and down the street. It didn’t take long to get to his apartment complex and he double checked the time on his phone as he typed in the code to get into the gate after dropping Alya’s hand. Dad would still be at work until late if he even came home. Mom would be off but she would be picking up his little brother from school. There wasn’t much time before his mom and brother would be home but it was long enough to talk.

  
“Alright what is up? You don’t call me Fox unless it’s super related.” Alya said once they were in his family’s third flood apartment and safely in his room.

  
Nino put his fingers up as a sign to give him a moment as he went about getting music to play to drown out their voices just in case. He nodded to himself that it would and went to sit beside Alya before deciding that nope he needed to pace this conversation out.

  
“Babe, Nino, you are worrying me. What’s going on in that handsome head of yours?” Alya spoke from his bed worry clear on her face.

  
He tried to give her a reassuring smile. “Okay so listen. You know how I told you that I was meeting up with the guardian right? To train? Just you, me, and the guardian know about that.” He said pacing out the length on his room. “So listen… Alya babe I NEED you to promise me this doesn’t leave this room. No Ladyblog, no talking to Marinette, not to Adrien to NO ONE else okay babe?”

  
Alya blinked at him and quickly nodded. “I promise. Of course Nino I promise. What’s going on in the handsome head of yours?” She said using the same soothing voice she did when he called on the middle of the night from another nightmare.

  
Nino let out a breathe he hadn’t even realized he had been holding. “Our best friends are both idiots.” He said and quickly raised his hands as he saw Alya start to get defensive of Marinette. “Hold up! Let me explain.” Alya gave him a warning look but still nodded to allow him to explain his reasoning. “Okay so like we talked about the magic of the miraculous and how it help protect our identities in and out of the suit yeah?” Alya nodded at his words and he continued on. “So like I didn’t know your were Rena until Heroes Day but you figured me out pretty quickly after I started being Carapace… so like the miraculous just makes it hard to connect the dots, kinda leads the brain in other directions. Our miraculous are on a lower power level I guess is how I want to say that so it’s harder that the level below us to see through the magic but not impossible. So if LB hadn’t given you your miraculous at the same time as mine I wouldn’t have even known unless you had told me.” He looked back at her again to see if she was following him and she motioned for him to continue. He smiled at her softly. “Okay so the Black Cat miraculous and the Ladybug miraculous are OLDER and were made at the same time so they are connected and their magic like feeds off each other easily to like balance each other out. The magic connected to them is older and stronger too so it’s like nearly impossible to see through the magic protecting them. They would have to transform or de-transform in front of you for you to know who they were.” He stopped pacing in the middle of his room to look at Alya.

  
“What are you getting at Nino?” She prompted him. Honestly later he would marvel at how this was probably the longest she had stayed quiet since they met.

  
“I know who Ladybug and Chat Noir are.”

  
Alya blinked at him before launching herself off his bed at him grabbing his arms. “What now?! Did they tell you? Did you see them? What happened? How?” She asked him in rapid fire succession he wasn’t sure she even breathed between words.

  
“Shh shhh mom will be home any minute shh.” He said shooting a worried glance out his bedroom door towards the rest of the apartment. “And no… no none of that happened… I just… I don’t know I haven’t even talked to Fu yet or Wayzz but I guess I broke through the magic? I don’t know! I didn’t know what to do but… but I know I trust you and I love you so I knew I could come and talk to you about this.”

  
Alya gave him a soft smile as he spoke and wrapped her arms around his neck stepping closer to him. “Say that again.”

  
Nino blinked at the change of mood but wrapped his arms around her waist and looked down at her. “I knew I could talk to you?” He asked questioningly.

  
“Before that.”

  
He thought over what he had said again before smiling down at her. “I love you.” He said again.

  
“I love you too.” Alya said back giving him a quick kiss that he chased for another when she went to pull back. She giggled against his lips before pulling back after a few more kisses. “Okay okay back to what your were saying.”

  
He chuckled softly and nodded. “Okay right. I know who Chat and Ladybug are.”

  
“Okay so what does that have to do with our friends being idiots as you put it… wait.” Alya said blinking slowly as her own words sunk in and what he had been previously talking about.

  
He waited patiently, Alya was normally quick to get where he was leading her every other time and it made them great partners in and out of the mask. So he knew his fox would be quick to follow his trail and be on the same page as him in no time.

  
As if on que she stepped back out of his arms with a gasp and stared at him with wide eyes.

  
“ _Oh mon Dieu…_ ”

  
“Yup.”

  
“They are…. And they… oh god they are idiots!”

  
“Yup.”

 

 

\- - _**bonus**_ \- -

 

 

“So… what are we going to do?”

  
“Alya No.”

  
“Alya Yes.”


	2. Run Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after chapter two of Run aStray. (Which I’ll post soon enough.) and about a month after the first Chapter of this Fic!

Nino stopped short of leaving his family's apartment when he saw two people having just walk up. Two people that made him frown and red flags fly up in his mind. _Something is wrong. I don’t like this._ He thought as he looked at Adrien's bodyguard and Adrien's father's assistant Nathalie. "Uhhh Hey dudes... Can I help you?" he asked gripping his keys tightly in his hand looking between the two.

"Good Morning Mr. Lahiffe. Is Adrien here with you?" Nathalie asked getting straight to the point of their visit.

"Uh... No, no he's not here. Can you excuse me? I need to lock up." He said frowning more as he stepped out of the apartment. They moved from his way and he turned back to the door to lock up. "Why are you asking? Shouldn't you know where he is at?" He said trying his best for the worry to not eat at him. _He’s fine, he’s fine, he has to be fine._ His mind kept telling him. _He’s Chat Freaking Noir. He’s fine._

"He.... He was not in his room this morning. We have a strong belief that he left sometime in the night. His school bag was gone along with a few clothes." Nathalie spoke after a moment of hesitation.

"WHAT?!?!" Nino spun around on them quickly, probably quicker than he would have a year ago, his eyes wide as his worry sky rocketed. _Throw all that out the window he’s not fine! What did that bastard do to him?!?!_

"So he really hasn't contacted you. Interesting." The cold woman said only giving the smallest of frowns.

_SHE WAS TESTING ME._ Nino’s anger spiked slightly at the thought. _Why would she try and test what I was saying instead of looking for him properly?_ He thought as he pulled out his phone to check it to see if Adrien had contacted him and he had somehow missed it.

"His phone was left in his room. He broke it. So it is unlikely for you to be able to talk to him until you get to school. I do believe he is there now. I do hope that you would contact me if he is there so that we may be there to pick him up once school has released." She said to him doing little to lessen his worry but lots for upping his anger.

"If you are sure that is where he is at then why even bother coming here in the first place?" Nino asked barely containing his angry tone as he put his phone and keys into their respective pockets keeping his hands inside them to hide how tightly his fists were balled. "Let me take a guess Papa Agreste wants to keep Adrien home from school? That is about the only thing that will set Adrien off enough to run away like this...” He said watching Nathalie’s face for any hint that he was right. And even when she gave none, he knew he was right. “Do me a favor and tell Papa Agreste that I haven't seen him or heard from him. But even if I had or will I wouldn't tell you or him about it because Adrien's happiness is ALL I care about. So if that means keeping Adrien away from him and his bull I will do just that." He spat the words at the two adults in front of him with as much venom as he could manage.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have to be getting to school. Have a nice day." Nino said to them raining in his anger to at least feign at being polite before he brushed past them. He walked away from them and down the first flight of stairs but after he reached the next floors landing, he sprinted down the rest.

\- - -

The run to the school seemed to take forever, even if it was only a few minutes as he didn't live far. He searched the entrance as he got to the steps of the school and quickly found Alya talking with Adrien just past the doorways and he let out a breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding once he saw his best friend.

He walked towards them with a purpose and quickly grabbed ahold of Alya’s hand. “Excuse me Bro, but I need to steal my girl from you for a moment.” He said looking over his shoulder feeling terrible when he saw a confused and slightly sad look back on Adrien as he nodded. I’ll have to make it up to him somehow… If all of this is true then maybe I can get him over for some video games or out to a movie.

“Nino! You have got to stop doing this! Sunshine and I were talking! And it looked like he needed it!” Alya said to him with a small glare as he stopped pulling her when he was sure that no one could overhear them.

“Sorry babe. But it seems that our son ran away from home last night.” Nino said after giving another quick look around. 

“What!?!” She said a little loudly and quickly lowered her voice at Nino giving her a sharp look. “He didn’t say anything when I was talking to him. I mean I asked why he was here so early but he just said he needed to work on some assignments. Then we just talked about our weekend.” 

“He didn’t text or call me either. Nathalie and his driver were at my door when I was leaving. They were asking if he was with me but he’s not. He also apparently broke his phone when he was leaving. So I’m thinking he’s trying to lay low to avoid his father.” He said and skewed his hat slightly when he reached up to run his hand in his hair for a moment. “I don’t know what happened but I’m worried.”

“I know Babe.” Alya said and rubbed his other arm. “Okay so he’s not with you and he’s not with me obviously.” she started thinking out loud. “He wouldn’t go to Chloe even if she has been his longest friend. She’s the exact opposite of ‘Laying Low’. You think he’d go to Kim’s? He plays basketball with him?” 

“No… I thought of that too on the way here but if he’s trying to stay hidden from his father, I don’t think we need to think of who Adrien would go to and more of who the cat would run to.” Nino replied to her. “He would want to hide the fact that Adrien has ran away to make it harder for his father to find him. So wherever and whoever he has run to I think he would have gone as Chat.”

“Marinette.” Alya said after a few moments of thinking and looked to Nino who nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah I think so too. Chat trusts her. Like a lot. I heard him call her Princess once. If Chat where to run to anyone she would be the first one he’d go to since he couldn’t go to Ladybug.” Nino said shrugging slightly as he looked towards where they had left Adrien. He frowned watching his friend looked a little lost at what to do with Alya not there to talk to. 

“Well… he still ended up running to her, didn’t he? And Mari would never turn away her partner. She may love Adrien but she loves the cat as well she just can’t see it yet.” Alya said and Nino looked back at her. “So Adrien is at Mari’s as Chat. So how are we going to go about this? Obviously, we can’t tell Adrien that we know… that we know anything really. And we can’t tell Marinette about Adrien running away or she’ll put two and two together and get Chat.”

“We are not going to say anything or do anything. We are going to let it play out.” 

Alya gave him an exasperated look. “Why do you keep telling me stuff and then immediately tell me I can’t DO anything with the information?” She asked crossing her arms over her chest hip slightly cocked as she gave him a soft glare.

Nino gulped slightly at the glare and thought very carefully about his next words knowing he needed to tread softly. “Because I love you and I want to tell you everything?”

She glared at him a moment longer before sighing and uncrossing her arms. “I love you too but the next time you tell something we are going to do something about it. Got it?”

“Yes babe. Now let’s go talk to our son. He seems a bit lost without our guidance.”

**_\- - Bonus - -_ **

-(Later)-

“But what if it looks like it may never go anywhere? Or they won’t figure it out? Can we do something then?”

“Alya no.”

“Al-Yeah.”

“Oh mon Dieu not you too. Fine. If they don’t figure something out soon, we’ll do something then. But neither of us will do anything until then!”

“Deal!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this head cannon that Marinette probably does this Ni-No to Nino’s name often and like Alya loves it and maybe does it to her own name now when she’s told no XD which it also why this Fic is called Ni-Knows… cuz I thought it was funny and cute. 
> 
> And I have got to tell y’all that I love writing Nino for some reason. Lolz
> 
> And as usual this basically unedited and all written on my phone so if you see any mistakes or if something isn’t worded right please do tell me so I can correct them!  
> Please comment and leave kudos!  
> Until next time!


	3. Chatdrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a filler chapter for the next two that I really am excited about... if I can get the next one worked out right.

Alya was leaned against him as they both where enjoying the nice weather they were graced with this week. They were waiting on Marinette and Adrien to get there from getting lunch from Mari’s parents place.

 

“Hey babe?” Alya said tilting her head back slightly to look at him. Nino cracked his eyes opened to look at her with a questioning hum. “You’ve noticed it as well right?”

 

Nino let out a soft yawn as he nodded. “How our son has been acting more Chat like around Nette? Yeah, I’ve noticed. He’s not being that subtle about it.” He said looking down at his girlfriend. “And those damn puns. My god he’s never said this many before.” He groaned softly at his best friends’ antics. Really it was getting to be unbearable.

 

Ayla nodded and looked across the park to Marinette’s place able to just see Adrien and her talking to Mrs. Cheng. “Want to know what I think? I think he’s trying to get Mari to figure him out…” she said looking back up at him.

 

Nino thought it over and nodded in agreement. “That would make sense. Once they figure each other our life would be a lot easier on all of us.” He said and tightened his arms around Alya slightly. “And then we can tease them relentlessly about this damn love square they had themselves in for the past couple of years.”

 

Alya laughed with him, her hands gripping his over her stomach. “We can call him Chatdrien!” she said in between laughs and they kept laughing to themselves over the new nickname and the hopefully soon reveal even when Marinette and Adrien came back with all their lunches.

 

“What are you guys laughing about?” Adrien asked as he picked a small patch of sun lightly near them to sit.

 

“Nothing bro nothing.” Nino replied to him and shook his head softly as he gave a quick kiss to Alya’s head before she got up to move so that they were more comfortable to eat. _Damn cat in him picks the sunlight to sit in… and he does it all the time. Like seriously how blind were we for so long?_ He thought to himself with another shake of his as he unwrapped his sandwich. _Chatdrien._ He thought again with a soft laugh.

 

“Mari you gonna have to tell your mom thank you again for this lunch. It’s amazing.” Alya spoke up beside him and he smiled as she hummed taking another bit of her own sandwich.

 

“You can tell her yourself. She says you all can come over to play some video games and have dinner. If you want to that is.” Marinette said. “Adrien already says that he is free this week so he’s down for whenever you guys are free.”

 

“And miss you wipe the floor with sunshine? We wouldn’t miss that for the world.” Alya said and giggled at Adrien’s offended look. “It will have to be tomorrow though I have to babysit the twins tonight.”

 

“I at least put up a fight against her!” Their sunshine child spoke up to her almost covering up her next words. “You won’t even play against her and Nino just gives up!”

 

Nino chuckled and shrugged slightly. “I’ve played against her for years. Her whole family loves video games so I know that it is a known fact that I will lose.” He said and looked over at Marinette. “Didn’t you get the new Mecha Strike the other day?” he asked

 

Marinette nodded her eyes lighting up slightly. “Yeah! I haven’t played much of it yet but they have changed some of the combos. So, you might actually have a bit of a chance against me this time Ninny.”

 

Nino rolled his eyes at the old nickname and took a bite of his sandwich. “Oh, more like Adrien has a better chance. He’s better at the gaming stuff than me.” He said around his food giving a soft hum to the flavor.

 

“So definitely tomorrow then I have to babysit the twins tonight. And don’t you have to get Christopher today from school?” Alya said looking over at Nino to which he nodded wiping at his mouth to get the crumbs off. “Yeah and watch him. Mom is going to be doing a longer shift today. And dad of course is going to be out all night with work as always. Hey do you mind if we come over after I pick him up?” he asked looking over at his girlfriend.

 

“Yeah let’s do that! We can make dinner together and watch movies with all of them.” Alya said smiling at him.

 

“I have a feeling that just turned into a date.” Adrien said just barely loud enough for Nino to hear him and he looked over to see the blonde leaned over slightly to talk to Marinette, not so, quietly.

 

Nino gave him a soft glare before smirking slightly. “Well obviously we have got to get our dates in somehow. Too bad neither of you have someone or we could double more often.” He said just before he got an elbow to his ribs and he was letting out a groan of pain.

 

“Ni-NO!” Alya hissed at him under her breath.

 

Even through the pain he laughed at how their best friends’ faces were bright red with Marinette sputtering out something and Adrien looking between Nino and Alya to Marinette before a shy smile was crossing his face. _Oh boy… this is fun._

 

**_\-- Bonus --_ **

 

\- (later) -

 

“Why did you do that?!”

 

“It was funny!”

 

“Ni-NO!”

 

“Ni-YES! And you do it all the time! Don’t think I haven’t noticed you dropping Kitty hints to Mari… Alya… Alya wait! Alya come back! Oh fuck… I’m Sorry okay? … Alya? … Are we still good for today at least?”

 

“… … Yeah you can still come over. But I’m still mad at you.”

 

“I’ll cook dinner.”

 

“… Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> And! As usual this basically unedited and all written on my phone so if you see any mistakes or if something isn’t worded right please do tell me so I can correct them!

**Author's Note:**

> The is basically un edited and all written on my phone so if you see any mistakes or if something isn’t worsened right please do tell me so I can correct them!  
> So this is my first posting for the Miraculous fandom! I hope you like it!  
> This is really a small snippet of something else I’m writing as well but this can be a stand-alone should I not get the courage to post it here later on.  
> But if I do get the courage I may add little chapters to this that way we can watch from Nino’s and Alya’s perspectives later on.  
> Anyways Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
